A Noel and Tori Baby Story
by MrsBrantDaugherty
Summary: Tori becomes pregnant with her boyfriend's child. How will they get through it? Noel/OC
1. Pregnant?

Tori wasn't feeling very well and she was throwing up in her bathroom. _Why am I throwing up?_ she thought. It was only two weeks since her and her boyfriend, Noel Kahn, had sex. She called Hanna for help. Noel had said he would call her soon.

_"Hey, Tori. What's up?"_

"Hey, Hanna. What is today's date?"

_"The twelfth...why?" _

She hung up and went to the drugstore to get something. As soon as she got there. She looked around making sure no one was following her. She went in but she saw Noel. _He can't know that I'm here, _she was thinking to herself. She took what she was getting and bought it. She ran into Noel and gulped nervously.

"Tori, what are you doing here?"

"Uhhh..." Tori was unsure how to tell her boyfriend that she went to the drugstore that she bought something. "I bought mediation for my mom." _Great a damn lie. _Noel looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Is she okay?"

"Ummm...no. She has a really bad cough."

"She was fine this morning when I picked you up to go to school."

"Well, she's not." Tori said.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"What is this?! TWENTY QUESTIONS?!" She ran off without a word not knowing Noel was following her. He kept a close eye on her. _Why the hell is she lying to me?! _he thought to himself. Tori took a deep breath and took out what she bought when she got home not knowing Noel was watching her. A pregnancy test. His mouth was wide opened shocking to see that his girlfriend had bought that at the drug store. _Here goes nothing. _she thought. She went to the bathroom and took the test as Noel continued to watch to her.

"When did we have sex?" Noel asked himself. He thought for a moment then remember. "DAMNIT! WE HAD SEX DURING MY FOOTBALL VICTORY PARTY!" He knocked on the door and Tori was right there.

"Noel?"

"You didn't tell me that you were getting a pregnancy test?! Why?" Tori broke down crying.

"I was afraid that you might leave me." Noel knelt down and hugged her.

"I would never leave you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"If I am pregnant, I'm keeping this child with or without your damn support."

"But, I wanna support you."

"You do?"

"Yes...I do." By then the three minutes were up and Tori went over to look at it.

"Well, what does it say?" Noel asked.

"It says..."

"What?"

"It says...positive." Noel smiled and twirled her around kissing her lightly.

"I'm going to be a daddy. And you are going to be a mommy."

"I know."

"We're going to have a baby."


	2. The News

Tori was in the Kahn's living room waiting for Noel to come back from football practice. Both parents including Tori's best friends, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Bella and Spencer were in the living room wondering what was going on. Noel came in and saw all of them in the living room.

"Hey..." Noel said. He noticed his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "What's going on here?"

"Tori said you two have news for us." Mr. Kahn said. Noel looked at his girlfriend shocked. He gave her a glare while Tori just smiled like nothing had happened.

"Noel, what is it?" Mrs. Kahn asked.

"I need to talk to Tori for a second." He grabbed Tori's arm and went somewhere privately.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You want to tell our parents that we are having a baby?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"They have to know."

"Fine." They went back to the living room.

"Mom...dad..." Both said.

"You know how I said that the reason why I was throwing up because it was the time of month?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Her mom answered.

"Well, it's because…I'm…I'm pregnant."

"What? WHAT?! You got my daughter pregnant?!" her dad yelled.

"I love her." Noel said. His dad got up and slapped Tori.

"DAD!"

"Noel, raise you to be a man. I didn't raise you to get some slut pregnant!"

"Tori is not a slut!" Hanna said jumping in to defend her best friend. "You should be ashamed. Noel loves Tori."

"Maybe Noel shouldn't live here anymore! He's no son of mine." Tori ran out of the house and Noel glared at hs dad.

"YOU HAPPY NOW?!" he said and ran after Tori followed by Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer, Bella and her friends. He finally found her and hugged her

"Noel, you could stay with us." her mom said. Noel just looked at her mom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are."

"Okay then."

"We'll pick your stuff up and you and Tori can stay in the guestroom."


	3. Harassment

**One week later...**

It has been one week since Tori found out that she was pregnant with Noel's child. One week since his parents kicked him out and one week since he moved in. Tori was at school with her friends. Sean Ackard, Hanna's ex-boyfriend, had walked up to her and smirked at her slightly.

"Hey, Tori. Congratulations." Sean said coldly. Noel walked in the hallways and saw Sean.

"On what exactly?" Aria asked him.

"For becoming a fat slut." Noel heard him and tackled him to the ground. He punched him right in the jaw.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut!" Noel said.

"Noel, you would've just left her." Sean said.

"I LOVE HER, SEAN! You have no use of becoming my best friend!"

"Noel, you are the most popular guy in school and you aren't going to leave that cow."

"No, I'm not. She's not fat. She's not a slut, whore, cow or a hoe. She's my girlfriend and I fucking love her you son of a bitch!" Sean frowned.

"No, you don't."

"YES, I DO!" Sean walked over to Tori and kissed her passionately. Noel started to become angry.

"You son of a bitch!" Noel said. Noel punched Sean in the face repeatedly. "No one touches my girlfriend!" The principal walked over to them.

"You two in my office now!" Noel glared at Sean once more before going to the principal's office.

An hour had passed by, Noel walked out and hugged his pregnant girlfriend. He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. Sean had walked out after him.

"I'll be calling your parents to pick you up, Mr. Ackard."

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Expelled and a restraining order." Noel said.

"What about you?"

"Detention."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.


End file.
